Stray Demon
The Stray Demon is an optional boss found by returning to the Undead Asylum. The Stray Demon is similar to the Asylum Demon from the game tutorial, but is far more powerful. Among other things, it is no longer susceptible to Black Firebombs. The Stray Demon can be fought by falling through the floor in the middle of the room of the Asylum Demon, but only after returning to the Asylum later in the game. __TOC__ Strategy The player will first fall through the floor, lose some health from the landing, and end up across the room in front of the Stray Demon. Casting Fall Control before the fight will negate the damage players suffer from falling into the Stray Demon's pit. The major difference from the Asylum Demon is that the Stray Demon wields a catalyst-type weapon that is capable of creating large Magic explosions in front of it, inflicting serious damage in a wide area. The Stray Demon possesses two magic area-of-effect attacks, so learning the telegraphs for them is very important. When it prepares to wave its weapon horizontally, from left to right (player's right to left), it will create a large frontal magic explosion that can be very difficult to roll through. Its other area-of-effect attack is telegraphed by pointing its catalyst downward and planting it into the ground, which creates the self-centered explosion that can reach in an area behind it. The Crest Shield, dropped by Oscar of Astora, is highly useful in mitigating the magic damage. Ideally, much of the fight should be spent attacking the demon from behind, as this leaves it unable to hit the player with its weapon swings. However, caution should be exercised as its downward-stabbing magical explosion can still hit players standing next to its tail. Players can avoid this by retreating a few meters behind it when they see it lift the catalyst up in preparation. In between his explosion attacks, players should pelt his backside with their attack of choice. The Stray Demon will occasionally jump into the air and perform a rear-drop to reorient itself to face the player. When this occurs, this can be avoided by walking about two meters away. Using a shield will deal heavy stamina damage. Sticking to his right may damage and knockdown the player due to the weapon facing in that direction. There is no place to use the White Sign Soapstone in this area so it is not possible to summon others for this fight. The Stray Demon is susceptible to bleed damage and although it can be inflicted with both Toxic and Poison, it is immune to the damage of poison, though toxic will very slowly inflict damage. Like other demons, it also takes bonus damage from Black Knight weaponry. Boss information Attacks 'Double Hammer Swing' Two horizontal swings of the Demon's hammer. Similar to the Asylum Demon's attack. Can be blocked, but heavy stamina drain occurs. Can also be rolled under, allowing the player to attack the Demon. 'Power Smash' An overhead hammer smash with exceptionally long reach. Can be avoided by dodging to the left or right. 'Double Power Smash' Can only be used after the first Power Smash. The Stray Demon raises its hammer, then smashes it down again. Can be dodged by rolling to the left or right. 'Leaping Hammer Smash' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Physical |parryable = No |tracking = Neither |speed = Medium }} 'Butt Slam' The Stray Demon flies up, pauses momentarily to rotate itself to face the player, then falls to the ground. Can be avoided by retreating away. 'Flame Explosion' The Stray Demon brings the hammer to its left (player's right), then waves it horizontally, causing a massive explosion in front of it. Unlike the Hammer Drive attack, it doesn't have any backwards hitbox and can be dodged by getting behind, or even under, the demon. Despite the attacks name, it deals purely Magic damage. 'Hammer Explosion' The Stray Demon grips the hammer in both hands, pointing downward, and drives it into the ground in front of it. Similar to the Asylum Demon's attack, however, once the hammer hits the ground, a massive explosion occurs at the point of impact, which can deal damage in an area behind it. Defenses Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | Homeward Bone | Homeward Bone.png | Guaranteed | Titanite Slab | Titanite Slab.png | Guaranteed}} Notes *The Stray Demon is completely immune to damage when the player is outside of its arena, it also can't be lured or drawn forward, meaning a plunging attack is impossible. Trivia *When first exiting the prison cell at the beginning of the game, the Stray Demon can be seen wandering around its boss arena through the bars to the right, although it is impossible to reach at this point in the game. *The Stray Demon shares its battle theme with the Iron Golem, and its attacks with the Demon Firesage. Gallery stray demon.jpg|As seen at the beginning of the game. confronts undead.jpg|Stray Demon confronts the Chosen Undead. defensive stasnce.jpg|Chosen Undead takes a defensive stance against the demon. fighting stray.jpg|Fighting the Stray Demon. size comparison stray.jpg|Size comparison between the Stray Demon and the Chosen Undead. stray demon1.jpg Videos Music pl:Zbłąkany Demon Category:Demons Category:Dark Souls: Optional Bosses